Elena Gilbert's SoulMate
by HCookie
Summary: Elena Gilbert has been Damon Salvatore's friend ever since her parents and brother died in a car crash. Damon is in love with Elena, and when competition arrives to get their 'Soul Mate', Damon knows it's time. Time to get Elena to fall for him, like he did for her (Or at least die trying.). But will her heart be taken before he has even had his chance?


A/N: Virtual cookies to everyone who can guess the Angel of Love…Oh, and Vampire Elena exists. But with humanity, sorry...Who is Elena Gilbert's soul mate?

If you had the opportunity to become one with your soul mate, would you? _

I'm guessing that head nod means a yes… But what if you were already with someone? Someone you loved deeply, unconditionally. Would you give it up for another? For somebody _fate_ wants you to be with? _

Now, since you said yes, here's another condition. Say you loved two people. Deeply, and without regrets. You already have to choose between them! Would you give that up for a soul mate? _

YES?! Now, color me surprised.

But don't you have doubts? What if you're destined to be with someone you hate? What then?

Oh. You don't care. Okay. Are you sure about this? _

Your Soul Mate is…Dead! (Mutters to self) Dead? Oh, shit… Your soul mate has actually died already. Whoops. I'm sorry. Let's just forget this little rendezvous, shall we?

OKAY! I said I'm sorry, okay? Her name's Elena Gilbert. Or was…

You think I'm lying?! I'll just check with my supervisor…. (Five minutes later)… Elena Gilbert is kind of dead.

What do you mean, 'What do you mean?'? Aah. By kind of dead, I meant that Elena Gilbert's undead.

NO! Not like a zombie. Think fangs. And blood.

(Mutters) Idiot! Let me spell it out for you. V. A. M. P. I. R. E.

You still want to see her? Why… okay then! *Giggles*

"Damon, stop!" Elena Gilbert giggled as her best friend, Damon Salvatore, tickled her mercilessly. "I'm serious!" Damon had been Elena's most cherished friend ever since her parents and brother Jeremy had died in a car accident, driving their car off of Wickery Bridge. Elena was in the back seat, and had felt guilty for the tragedy ever since.

"Never!" Damon retorted, a goofy grin on his face and a playful look in his eyes. He stared at the writhing girl under him. Even if she was oblivious of his advances, she was the best thing to ever happen to him. Elena Rose-Marie Gilbert. The girl who stole his heart, and didn't even realize it. Would never realize it.

"Please?" Elena stopped struggling and looked up at him, her brown doe eyes capturing his. "For me?"

Damon jumped from Elena's bed to the floor, and walked over to her vanity. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was aware of his smoldering ice blue eyes, and his silky raven hair. His beauty was not humbly accepted, but flared out like a peacock does its feathers. And yet, Elena was still his friend.

He manipulated women to get what he wanted (Besides you-know-who, he could never reach her) and 'Lena still drank bourbon with him at the Mystic Grill, no matter what her reputation became.

He loved her for that, and more. It was not her looks that got her where she was today, but her soul. Did he mention her fierce protective side? Or her willingness to do what had to be done, no matter how gruesome? He just loved _**every single thing**_, with _**no regrets**_.

"Damon? You okay?" He met her eyes in the glass. "Peachy," Damon replied, a forced cheer in his tone.

Elena rose up from her seat on the bed, and made her way towards the suddenly sullen Salvatore. "What's wrong, D? You know you can tell me anything. So what's up?"

Damon turned to face her, his body stiff. His eyes tracked hers like lasers. "I said I was 'peachy'. Can't we just leave it at that?" He asked, with a weak smirk on his face.

Elena stared right back at him, her posture suddenly defiant. "I'm your friend, Damon. I know you. So just give it up! Maybe I can help you…" She trailed off.

His smile dropped faster than 1st graders on the last day of school. "This isn't something you need to worry your pretty little head about."

"It will be…" Elena muttered, her voice so low, only she and the other nearby vampires of Mystic Falls could hear it.

A/N: R&R! Tell me who Elena's Soul Mate should become.

-Damon Salvatore

-Elijah Mikaelson

-Niklaus Mikaelson

-Matt Donavan…

I ship every one of these, so it is just too hard for me to choose. Delena, Elejah, Klana, Or Matena?

Oh, and I know I virtually talk way too much. :)


End file.
